Deputy Standall
|last_appearance = }} Deputy Bill Standall is a recurring character in 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Mark Pellegrino. Bill is Alex and Peter Standall's father, Carolyn Standall's husband, and the sheriff's deputy in their town. Early Life In 2016, Bill moved with his family to Crestmont. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 When Alex, was driving 90 on a 40 road, an unknown officer pulled him over, he approached the car and talked to Alex. He was then revealed to be Alex's father, when in conversation Alex calls him "Dad". Deputy Standall. He let Alex off the hook with a warning. Later in the season, just before Alex got taken away by an ambulance with a gunshot wound to his head, he was in Alex's room and complimented him on how clean his room was. |-|Season 2= Season 2 In , he checked on Alex in his bedroom, and tried to delay Alex's return to school as his mother wasn't happy about him returning so soon. Alex made him understand why he wants to return so soon and he told Alex that he will tell his mother. In , he lectured Alex about skipping school (with Jessica to the beach), his wife, Carolyn, asked him to be less harsh on Alex. However Bill explained that he is being harsh on him to get better. It was also revealed, in the same scene, that Alex shot himself with his fathers gun, leading to Bill blaming himself. In , Bill celebrated Alex's birthday with Clay, Jess, Zach and his family, which later, got heated. In , Bill came to Alex's room to tell him to leave the door open. Alex apologized to him for what happened at the birthday party. Bill apologized to Alex because he thinks he's been pushing Alex too hard. Alex asked him if he can play a shooter game again to bring back more of his memory, but Bill was unsure about it. In , Bill listened to Justin's testimony about Jessica's rape, and arrested Bryce. In , Bill interviewed Monty about threatening everyone, including his Son. |-|Season 3= Season 3 Personality Bill is proud of his family. He didn't believe Alex could have had anything to do with Hannah's suicide, calling him a "good kid." It is implied that before Alex's suicide attempt, Bill encouraged his son to act more manly, not really caring about his own interests. In a flashback, Alex states his father didn't care that he was in remedial math, as long as they went shooting together and Alex stood up straight. In Tape 2, Side A, Alex tells Clay that after he became friends with the "popular crowd", his father was relieved that he had male friends, as opposed to Hannah and Jessica. In Tape 3, Side B, Bill is proud of Alex for having gotten into a fight, regardless of the result. Alex also calls his father "sir" throughout the first season, only calling him "dad" when he isn't around. After Alex's suicide attempt, however, Bill has become protective of his son, and tries to participate in Alex's interests. He also blames himself for the suicide attempt, as it was his gun Alex used. He also reprimands Alex for skipping school and does not want him playing first person shooter video games, thinking they could cause him to attempt suicide again. His devotion to Alex has no limits as he destroys evidence that ties Alex to Bryce's death, which Alex was in fact responsible for. Appearances Season 1 * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * Gallery |-|Season 1= Tape 3, Side A S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-105-Clay-Alex-Bill.png ; Tape 3, Side B S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-096-Deputy-Bill-Standall.png ; Tape 6, Side A S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-044-Alex-Bill-Peter.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-047-Alex-Bill.png ; Tape 6, Side B S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-008-Bill-Standall.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-096-Bill-Standall.png |-|Season 2= The First Polaroid S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-023-Deputy-Bill-Standall.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-025-Deputy-Bill-Standall.png ; The Second Polaroid S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-103-Carolyn-Bill.png ; The Smile at the End of the Dock S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-090-Cyrus-Tyler-Bill.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-091-Mr-Down-Bill.png ; The Third Polaroid S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-050-Alex-Bill.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-082-Alex-Bill.png ; The Little Girl S02E08-The-Little-Girl-076-Bill-Standall.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-078-Bill-Alex.png ; The Box of Polaroids S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-096-Bryce-Bill.png ; Bye S02E13-Bye-007-Deputy-Bill-Standall.png |-|Season 3= References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Males Category:Parents